osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:Newsletter 2
RuneScape Newsletter - Issue #2 Welcome to the second RuneScape newsletter. Lots has happened since the last newsletter, and we've had a lot of good suggestions for the future. Read on to find out what's planned What's new in Runescape ----------------------- Most of you are probably aware that the player killing in RuneScape has been changed to make the game fairer. Now when you die, if you haven't attacked any other players within the last 20 minutes, then you get to keep your best 3 items. The bank we promised in the last newsletter has been added to the city, and is a safe place to store your money. Following a large amount of attacks just outside the bank, the city has paid to put multiple armed guards around the bank area to protect people who have just withdrawn money. The number of guards was further increased last Monday. The magic system has also been modified, such that the magic spells no longer depend on your ranged combat skill. So you no longer need to be a high level ranger to use them effectively. The spells were made stronger, but they were still too weak, so they were made TWICE as effective against monsters last Monday! New Quest: Vampire Slayer - The vampire sleeping in the coffin under Draynor Manor has been terrorising the inhabitants of the small village to the south and must be stopped! If you think you are up to the task of slaying a vampire, go and talk to the people in the village to find out how you can destroy this evil monster! The most recent addition is a new area in the sewer. This contains 2 new monster types, deadly-red-spiders, and the exceedingly strong 'moss-giant'. If you can survive then the red spider eggs can be used to make a 4-dose strength potion! What's planned -------------- We've received a lot of good suggestions, a lot of which we are planning to add to the game. In particular the following changes are planned next: -Modify the trade window to display the names of items to prevent unfair trading. -A lot more spells are still due to be added to the magic system. -Proper support for clans, with a full system to allow people to join and create clans. -A 'duel' feature. Challenge your rivals to a duel, with the risks and rewards set as you like. -More skills such as fishing, and fletching. -A friends list to indicate which of your friends are online, and allow easy communication. -And of course more quests, more monsters, and more areas of map. Runescape hiscores ------------------ Below are the top scores as they were at 12pm GMT on Wednesday-7th. Only the top 25 players are shown, but I'm working on a new page for the website which will allow you to search for the ranking of any player and see how you compare with everyone else. Top 25 players - score is total of all skills 1: lightning - 682 2: Sunjon - 593 3: Ashley - 583 4: Sir - 570 5: Gugge - 564 6: ZAPTONE_Z - 537 7: DarkPrince - 531 8: stud690 - 530 9: Lord_Soth - 519 10: TheReturnOfX - 517 11: Rab - 515 12: Flat - 508 13: Silus - 508 14: MysticsMagic - 506 15: Rodrigo - 501 16: Morfnak - 501 17: hurkules - 485 18: Devil_Hunter - 485 19: kancer - 481 20: Flex_10 - 478 21: RattSabre - 469 22: constant - 468 23: Robin_Hood2 - 449 24: terminator - 446 25: Prophecy3 - 438 Top 25 fighters - score is total combat skill 1: lightning - 230 2: Robin_Hood2 - 217 3: Gugge - 214 4: Ashley - 213 5: stud690 - 210 6: sandytrain - 195 7: Rab - 194 8: Morfnak - 194 9: ZAPTONE_Z - 193 10: Genocide1 - 192 11: Day_Dream - 190 12: constant - 190 13: Sunjon - 190 14: Sir - 188 15: Nightmare888 - 188 16: Rodrigo - 187 17: terminator - 186 18: hurkules - 185 19: Flex_10 - 184 20: Silus - 182 21: Prophecy3 - 181 22: joe1002 - 180 23: Lord_Soth - 180 24: x_execute_x - 179 25: Ice_Sabre - 178 Top 25 player killers - score is number of kills 1: Wolf - 132 2: Hells_Archer - 117 3: Phadera - 117 4: Lord_Sam - 113 5: DemonWarrior - 105 6: EndBringer - 104 7: Drew_Royal - 103 8: Black_Waltz3 - 101 9: DaRk_RoCk - 100 10: urgonnadie5 - 100 11: Lord_Stan - 99 12: SilencerLD - 95 13: robsimons - 94 14: shawn6 - 89 15: Mortis - 88 16: Ghost - 85 17: snorch - 85 18: matt_smith1 - 84 19: john246 - 84 20: Robin_Hood2 - 83 21: LovinHacking - 82 22: adam2000 - 82 23: God - 81 24: ace2you - 80 25: RCCBrasil - 80 Top 25 smiths - score is mining + smithing 1: dmonik - 110 2: STarlude - 98 3: natslayer - 97 4: Lord_Soth - 97 5: Viikate - 97 6: lightning - 96 7: The_Unknown - 92 8: beef - 91 9: hurkules - 90 10: Deckchair - 90 11: Kpac - 90 12: Snowdog - 89 13: S_H_A_R_K - 89 14: Rodrigo - 88 15: JB - 88 16: DOC_IRON_9 - 87 17: Vit - 86 18: BlueRose13x - 86 19: MysticsMagic - 85 20: AvalonX - 85 21: TheReturnOfX - 84 22: Dizier - 84 23: RoaDDoGG - 83 24: Sir_Beachy - 83 25: KaGi - 83